Sheldon's Merry Saturnalia
by Risknight
Summary: Penny finds the perfect holiday gift for Sheldon. What happens when they draw closer because of it? Rating is mostly me playing it safe for a couple of words.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for Jislane35 who gave me the idea and told me to me run with it. How could I say no to Penny giving Sheldon a puppy? Any mistakes are my own. I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters.**

Penny threw herself down on a bench wearily. She was tired, her feet hurt, and if one more person shoved her, she was going junior rodeo on this entire mall. Including the Santa! It was Dec. 23rd. Two days before Christmas, and she _still _hadn't found Sheldon's gift yet. Leonard was easy. She bought him a new hoodie and a collector's set of cards for Mystic Warlords of Ka'a. Howard was getting a belt buckle shaped like a triceratops. For Raj an new fondue set he had been hinting for. But Sheldon…..dammit, what could possibly top the napkin?

Penny sighed and stood up. Maybe she's stop by the comic store and ask Stuart for some advice. She hated to go that route though. Sheldon could and would buy his own comics. She wanted to get him something special. Something no one else would get him. Penny weaved her way through the other last minute shoppers and headed out the doors. She grabbed a couple of dollars from her pocket to toss into the bucket in front of Santa.

"Miss?" She looked around at the small tug on her jacket. A cute little boy of about 8 or 9, with huge brown eyes was standing beside her. Penny didn't recognize him, and he didn't look lost or scared.

"Yes?" Penny asked cautiously. The little boy smiled revealing a buck toothed grin. Penny melted a little bit. The kid tucked his hand in hers and pulled her over to the other side of Santa.

"Please?" he said winningly. "Can you take my last puppy home? Momma only let me keep one and if I don't find this one a home, she'll take it to the pound." A tiny tear formed in his eye as he spoke.

She knew she was being played. It wasn't a great performance. She was about to say no when she spotted the puppy. How was that even possible? Penny stared open mouthed for several seconds. Then she turned to the Santa. "I don't suppose you know where I can get some puppy supplies, do you?"

XTBBTX

Step one of Project Sheldon's Pup was sneaking the chow/collie mix into the building without Dr. SLC MSc Ph.D. knowing about it. Step Two was keeping the puppy in her bedroom so no one could hear him yap. Step Three involved puppy pads and air freshener.

Luckily Penny had tomorrow off and the Cheesecake Factory was closed for Saturnalia. She smirked at herself for using Sheldon's term. Leonard had knocked on her door that evening but luckily the pup was asleep, having romped all over her room and ripped up one of her slippers.

Christmas eve was a breeze thanks to President Seibert. He had insisted the guys all attend the campus holiday dinner. There were donors present and he wasn't about to let the boys miss it. Leonard had asked her to attend, even though they weren't a couple anymore, but she had declined. It felt awkward for one thing. Besides, she had thought she would be working.

Penny played tug with the puppy (she couldn't wait for Sheldon to name him, even though she already knew what name he would chose) all evening long. She even did a bit of training to see how easy he took to it. By the time she went to bed, he was shaking paws like a pro.

XTBBTX

Penny's alarm went off at 5:30am. She groaned as she rolled over. She knew Sheldon would be up soon and she wanted to be prepared. She showered and then snuck up on the sleeping bundle of fur. She had a bow around it's neck before it had even opened it's eyes. She giggled as it rolled across her bed trying to get it's little paws under the ribbon. Penny picked up the wicker basket and placed the pup inside. He immediately stuck his nose through the handle and whimpered. Penny rubbed the wet nose and he tried to lick her. She felt her heart melt a bit more.

She grabbed Leonard's gift and walked across her apartment and out the door. She placed her ear to the door of 4A and listened carefully. She could hear the shower running, so she used her spare key and let herself in. She placed the basket and gift box on the floor under the coffee table. Sheldon had completely refused to put up a tree this year, no matter how much she begged and threatened. She snuck past the bathroom and tiptoed to Leonard's room. She knocked quickly. Inside she could her Lenard moving around. Soon enough he was opening the door and peering up at her.

"Wha..?" Leonard slid on his glasses and yawned. "Penny? Why are you up so early?"

"Oh dear lord," came a stern voice behind them, "please don't tell me you two are about to engage in coitus!"

Penny spun around to see a damp, robed Sheldon staring at them in horror. Penny skipped over and threw her arms around Sheldon making him squeak and tremble.

She laughed mischievously as she sang out "Merry Christmas!" She reached back and grabbed Leonard's hand and tugged the two men down the hall to the living room. She ignored Sheldon's protests and Leonard's questions. She stopped in front of the desks and turned them both toward the couch.

"Now. Close your eyes and say 'Thank you, Penny. You're our greatest friend.' and I'll give you your presents," she said smugly.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to chastise her, but a soft whimper interrupted him. Penny's grin got wider when she saw the faint glimmer of wonder in Sheldon's eyes. He stared at her for several seconds, mouth hung open. Leonard was looking around the room trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.

Penny stepped backwards and turned around, She knelt down and pulled the presents from under the table. She handed Leonard his first and then held out the basket to Sheldon. She was surprised to see his hands trembling as he reached for it slowly. Had she miscalculated? Maybe he wouldn't like the puppy.

Sheldon drew the basket to his chest and closed his eyes tightly. Penny nervously bit her lip as he opened his eyes and unlatched the top of the basket. The puppy immediately poked him head up and yapped once. Penny gave a sigh of relief as Sheldon's face softened and he smiled. Not his usual Joker smile, or his koala smile either. A soft, tender smile she had never seen before.

Leonard grinned and reached up to rub the pup's head. "Aww, what a cute little guy." He moved to hug Penny. "Thanks for the hoodie, and the cards. They're great!." Penny hugged him back, eyes still locked on Sheldon, who had set the basket on his desk and reached inside to lift out the puppy.

Sheldon was stunned speechless for the third time in his life. He looked over at Penny, who was also responsible for the second time, which happened last Christmas. She was watching him warily, as if afraid. He looked back at the red/gold bundle in his hands that was currently licking his thumb. His eyes grew even wider when he saw the zig zag streak of white that raced across the puppy's belly.

Penny moved closer and reached out to scratch under the puppy's chin. "He's a Chow mostly, with some Border Collie mixed in. I have his shot record across the hall, along with some food, a toy and his bed." Penny looked at Sheldon cautiously. "Do you like him?"

Sheldon drew in a shaky breath. He held the pup close to his neck and nodded. "When I was 5, I wanted a puppy more than anything. Mommy said not then, maybe the next year when I was older. The next year Missy had found a stray cat and so Mommy said no to the puppy again. The year after that Mommy said no because George had some goat he was raising for 4H. I stopped asking because I knew it would be excuse after excuse. Mommy doesn't care for dogs." Sheldon looked up at Penny. "I never stopped wanting one, though."

Penny felt tears form in the corners of her eyes and quickly exited the room. She rushed over to her apartment and grabbed the puppy's belongings. She paused long enough to wipe her eyes on a tissue and walked back across the hall. Sheldon was sitting in his spot with the puppy on his lap. Leonard was sitting on the armchair making suggestions for names.

"What about Rusty, because of his color?" Leonard squinted his eyes. "Or maybe Krypto?"

Sheldon huffed with annoyance. "His name is Barry." Penny smiled and congratulated herself. Called it, she thought internally.

"Barry?" Leonard frowned. "What kind of name is Barry for a dog?"

Sheldon held the puppy up on it's hind legs, allowing Leonard to see for the first time the lightning bolt streak of white that ran vertically down the belly. "Barry," he said again firmly.

Leonard laughed and shook his head. He turned to Penny. "Once again you have given him the perfect gift."

Penny shrugged. "I got lucky. If I hadn't stopped to give a Santa money, I wouldn't have seen him."

Sheldon eased the puppy over into the middle seat and stood up. He walked back to his room and soon returned with a medium size box. He set it on the table and turned to her solomnly.

"Penny, nothing I give you will ever come close to Barry. I cannot thank you enough for this." Then he stepped closer and wrapped his long arms around her for a hug. She blushed at the whispered thank you in her ear. Then he moved back to his spot and began rubbing Barry's belly.

Penny opened the box carefully and gasped. Not one, not even two, but three pairs of Manolo Blahnik shoes. Black heels, red heels and grey heeled boots. Penny clutched them to her and blew Sheldon a kiss. She knew better than to attempt another hug. He was already red as a beet. Leonard smiled and handed her his gift. She squealed when she saw the matching purse for the black heels inside. The sun was just peeking into the windows as they all sat down and watched Barry scamper around chasing the bow from Penny's box.


	2. Chapter 2

Penny was talking to her parents when he knocked.

_Knock knock knock Penny._

_Knock knock knock Penny?_

_Knock knock knock Penny!_

She walked over and opened the door and stood back so he could come in. "Yes, mom. I will. You guys have Merry Christmas, too. Give dad an hug for me. Love you!"

Penny turned to look at Sheldon who was twitching in the doorway like a kid after a handful of pixi-stix. She frowned and moved closer. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Sheldon's eyes were wide and frantic. "He….it…..first…..ate….." Penny took Sheldon's arm and guided him to the sofa. She pushed him down on it and knelt in front of him.

"Okay, Sheldon, take a deep breath." She waited until he had done a couple and then tried again. "Okay, now, what's wrong?"

Sheldon looked at her accusingly. "Barry ate my first draft of my new paper on the Higgs-Bosom. This is your fault."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Sheldon did you leave it where Barry could reach it?"

He huffed. "It was on the coffee table."

"So that's a yes," she remarked. "Sheldon, he's a puppy. He doesn't know any better yet. You'll have to train him."

Sheldon looked at her as if she was speaking another language…one he didn't know. "You bought me an untrained puppy?"

Penny tried to control her annoyance. "Sheldon, you have two options. Train Barry or give him back to me."

Sheldon tilted his head. "How long will it take you to train him and give him back?"

Penny's jaw dropped. "Sheldon, I am not training your puppy for you. If you don't want him, I'll find him another home."

Sheldon jerked back against the sofa. "You can't do that! He's mine! You gave him to me!"

Penny hung her head and rubbed her temples. "Sheldon, he's a pup. He needs trained. If you want, I will help you. HELP. I won't do it for you. You are Barry's owner. He needs to learn to mind you, not me."

Sheldon glared at her for several minutes. "I don't know how to train him."

Penny nodded. "That's why you have google, sweetie. You go research. Figure out what you want Barry to learn. Then we'll go over it this evening and we can start in the morning, okay?"

"Sheldon!" They jumped as Leonard's yell reverberated through the hall. "Barry left a puddle in the hallway!"

Sheldon looked at her accusingly and hurried away. Penny stood and walked to the kitchen. "Oh yeah," she said to herself. "A puppy is a great idea. He'll love it. No worries, nothing can go wrong." Penny slapped her forehead as she heard Sheldon's shriek of dismay. If she hurried, she could be packed in two hours. Maybe she'd try living in Bozeman.

XTBBTX

Sheldon watched Penny laugh at Barry as he tugged on the other end of the rope she had bought him. Howard and Raj were cheering him on and Leonard was nudging Penny's arm with a smile. She had once again surprised him. Never would he had guessed she would present him with something he had always wanted, but never thought to acquire for himself. He had given up on having a pet when he was still a child. Then, when he was on his own, he had gone so long without wishing for one, he just never bothered.

When he and Amy had broken up, he had gotten cats. Cats had seemed appropriate. They were the image associated with being alone. Barry crawled back up into his lap and Sheldon smiled fondly. The puppy had peed in the hall, left a pile of fecal matter on the bathroom floor, spilled his water twice, and chewed up his paper. He loved it. Because it was soft, and red and had an lightning bolt across it's belly, but also because Penny had given it to him.

Sheldon watched her get a bottle of water from the fridge. She flabbergasted him. He had tried so often to use science to explain her. No equation, no hypothesis, no formula could do it. Barry yawned widely in his lap, and Penny's eyes were soft and warm as she watched him. Sheldon's stomach twisted as he took in her expression. He sighed, wishing he understood Penny. Maybe if he understood her, he would understand the way he reacted to her.

XTBBTX

He stood in the middle of his room indecisively. Barry yawned widely from his bed under the window. Sheldon looked through his shirts a second time. Finally he found it. He pulled his Flash t-shirt from the drawer and pulled it over his orange thermal shirt. He sat down on the end of his bed and slipped on his shoes. Penny was going to go with them for a walk this morning. He had searched several sites last night on tips for training a puppy. All of them said frequent walking was a must. There was a small dog park nearby, so they were going to go there.

Sheldon smiled as he remembered asking Penny to accompany them. He had been sure she would say no. But after a few seconds she had nodded, and agreed. When Leonard had asked her why she agreed, she had shrugged one shoulder and said because she promised to help train Barry. Sheldon felt a little deflated that she was only going because of the promise, but he cheered up when he realized that it would just be the two of them.

Penny was beginning to mean a great deal to him. He wasn't sure what to do to stop that, or even if he _wanted _to stop it. Sheldon smoothed his pants and attached the leash to Barry's collar. The puppy wasn't very fond of the leash, but it was a necessary accessory. They walked through the apartment and out into the hallway. Sheldon took a calming breath and knocked on Penny's door.


	3. Chapter 3

Penny groaned as her alarm clock went off. 6:00 am was way too early to be up for any reason short of fire or flood. And only then if it was happening in her bedroom. She pushed back the blankets and stumbled to the bathroom. Yet here she was getting up before dawn for Sheldon. If she didn't love the man so much, she'd kill him. Slowly. Penny stepped into the shower and adjusted the temperature before pulling the lever to start the shower. But she did love him. Had for quite a while now. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone.

Penny thought of those beautiful spun sugar eggs. You could look at them, be fascinated by the intricate lines, marvel at the delicate fragility, but if you touch it, you'll break it. And once broken, it could never be fixed. Sheldon, with all his rules, and quirks and phobias was like that. The very things she loved about him, his innocence, sweetness, and naivety, would be destroyed by her forwardness, impulsiveness and brashness. She stepped out of the shower and dried off. Sheldon would be there soon with Barry so she hurried to throw on some jeans and a sweat shirt. It may be California, but it was winter, which meant it was only 52°.

Sure enough, as soon as she had tied her sneakers, he was knocking on her door. Penny waited for him to finish and opened up. Barry was laying on his back, legs wiggling in the air. Sheldon was watching him fondly, a small smile on his face. He looked at Penny and nodded approvingly at her clothes. She grabbed her keys and wallet and stepped out into the hall. Barry hopped up and attacked her pants leg. Penny bent and tapped his nose with her finger.

"No." she said firmly. "Shake." Barry immediately sat on his haunches and placed his paw in her hand. Sheldon gasped in delight and immediately sunk down beside her. He held out his own hand and Barry did the same for him. Penny laughed at the breathy chuckle Sheldon gave.

"Did you teach him that?" he asked. Penny nodded.

"I had him all day Christmas eve and it was a way to keep him occupied." She watched the way Sheldon's eyes sparkled as he continued to ask for hand shakes.

After a few minutes Penny stood and waked toward the stairs. "Come on, guys. Let's go walk before Barry makes a mess out here." Sheldon hurried to follow, an enthusiastic Barry struggling to race ahead, but restrained by the leash.

Sheldon's research had turned up a small dog park only 4 blocks away. They walked in silence, allowing Barry to investigate along the way. Penny smirked as Sheldon tried to keep him from urinating on every tree or trash can they passed. After a couple of blocks Sheldon looked over at Penny.

"Penny, I have spoken to Leonard and he does not believe I will be allowed to bring Barry to work with me."

She nodded. "I figured as much. I have straight evening shifts all next week. If you want, I can watch over him while you are at work until he gets accustomed to you being gone during the day. Once he's trained, it will be much easier on him to spend a few hours alone."

He frowned as he considered her words. "I don't think I like the idea of him being alone. What if he tears up something?"

Penny smiled. "Hence the training. Oh, and if you want we can get him a kennel. You could put him inside it during the day. Then he can't get into anything. They make some really good large sizes ones so he'll have plenty of room to maneuver."

Sheldon looked appalled. "A cage?! Really, Penny? It's not as if he's a criminal!"

She laughed softly. "Sheldon, it wouldn't harm him. It would actually be a safe thing to do. Think of all the things he could get into that could hurt him. A puppy likes to chew on things. Toys, shoes, wires, whatever. Besides, like I said, I can help look after him during the day so he wouldn't really spend much time in it."

Sheldon sighed. "I just don't want him to think I don't love him."

Penny couldn't resist. She stopped and placed her hand on Sheldon's jaw. "Honey, there is nothing _you_ could do to make that puppy not love you. You've had him 24 hours and he adores you." It was the truth. All evening the night before Howard, Raj and Leonard had tried coaxing the puppy to them. It rarely left Sheldon's lap where it was assured of tender fingers stroking it's ears and back. Sheldon blushed slightly, and dropped his eyes to the ground. Penny sighed and turned to begin walking again.

The park was almost completely deserted, but Sheldon did his best to keep Barry to the path. He groused that there was no way of knowing what possible diseases and germs ran rampant through the grass. Penny tuned out his long winded tirade over ticks, fleas and worms. Instead she watched the way his eyes softened as he watched Barry romp and jump, trying to snag a grasshopper as it went by.

By 7:30 they were walking back into 4A. Leonard was just slipping on his new hoodie. Barry rushed over and dived into his water dish. He splashed most of it on the floor. Sheldon began to twitch, but Penny stepped in front of him.

"I'll mop it up, you go to work." Sheldon closed his eyes and appeared to get a hold of himself. He gave a quick nod and turned toward the door. Suddenly he turned back around and gave Penny a quick, awkward hug.

"Thank you," he mumbled before rushing out the door. Leonard stared after him strangely and then turned to Penny. He said his own goodbye and followed Sheldon out the door.

Penny took a deep breath, breathing in the lingering smell of expo markers and baby shampoo. She smiled as she mopped up the water once Barry was done. He really was a messy pup. She was sure he got more water on him than in him. Penny settled in Sheldon's spot, after all he wasn't there to make her move, and turned on the tv. Barry hopped up and settled in beside her. Before long, he was sound asleep, one leg twitching as he dreamed.

At 8 am Sheldon called to see how he was. At 10:30, he sent a text. He sent another at 1 pm. At 3 Penny called him. She probably should have thought it through more.

Sheldon was frantic. "What's wrong?! Is Barry sick? Does he miss me?!"

Penny rubbed her eyes and tried not to laugh. "Sheldon, honey, calm down. Everything is fine. Honestly, the pup is okay. He's in the kitchen eating right now." She heard Sheldon sigh with relief. "Sheldon I was calling to tell you everything was fine. You've been calling or texting every two hours or so, so I figured I'll call you because I'm about to hop into the shower and get ready for work. I got called in early. I'll drop Barry off to you, I'm sure your boss won't mind if he spends an hour there."

Immediately Sheldon launched into a lecture on the dangers of driving with an unsecured animal in the car. Penny growled tensely. "Fine. Then I'll lock him in the bathroom until you get home."

Sheldon squawked with outrage. "You can't do that! What if he gets into the shampoo or the soap? Or maybe he's try to hop into the tub and accidentally turns on the water. Or he could…"

Penny interrupted him with a snarl. "Sheldon! I have to go to work. So, do I bring him to you, or lock him in the bathroom?"

Sheldon tsked loudly. "I will meet you in the parking lot in 30 minutes, of course."

Penny hung up and couldn't help smiling. He was annoying, aggravating and irritating. He was also endearing, sweet and lovable.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheldon sat on the bed and re-read his notes from the week. Something strange was happening and he wasn't sure what to do about it. Every morning He and Penny would walk Barry in the park. She had made Sheldon promise to only call or text during lunch to check on the puppy, so he usually called. After the initial questions about Barry, (i.e. was Barry hydrated, was Barry eating, did Barry appear to miss him) they would then veer off into other topics.

When he arrived home from work, he would release Barry from the kennel and take him for a walk. Yesterday he had been approached by an elderly gentleman with a Labrador who Barry seemed to like. The man had introduced himself as Graham. He said he had spoken to Penny almost every day this week as she walked Barry at 1 pm. The interesting part of the conversation happened as Sheldon was leaving. Graham had said "Tell that pretty little wife of yours hi for me." Sheldon blushed when he realized Graham had thought he and Penny were married.

All day that thought had plagued him. Not because it was distasteful, but because Sheldon had not corrected him. Why hadn't he? Penny was such an enigma to him. Behaviors he found appalling in others were a source of amusement in her. Her laugh was loud and brash, but yet he liked hearing it. Her messiness would have made him avoid anyone else, but instead it provided him with an excuse to come over and clean. Although she would not let him do that while she was asleep anymore, preferring he did it while she was at work. Her taste in television was inferior, but she also watched shows he had chosen.

She sat in his spot, but she also made him spaghetti with little hot dog pieces. She stole his milk, but she drove him around whenever he asked unless she was working. She often touched his arm or shoulder, which he didn't _completely_ hate. She also sang him Soft Kitty, got his food right every time, and stood up for him against anyone. He liked her.

With a jolt, he realized that was true. He _liked _Penny. Not the way he liked Leonard, or a new white board, or even his spot. He liked Penny in a wholly unique way. He liked the way the scent of vanilla she left behind made his stomach flutter. He liked the warmth of her body sitting beside him on the couch. He liked the smile that seemed to light up her eyes. He liked the way she never backed down from him.

Sheldon's eyes were wide. He was experiencing awareness of Penny not as a friend, but as a woman. This was an area he was completely befuddled by. Sure, he had once been a hormonal teen, but at the time he was a visiting lecturer in Germany. He was not a virgin, as many assumed, but the act had been messy and unsanitary, so he never bothered to repeat it. Nor had he ever really wanted to. He wasn't even sure he wanted to now.

Unbidden, the image arose in his mind of Penny when she had fallen. He had peeked strictly out of curiosity. The hero always peeked. Now however, he found the memory stirred something in him. A warmth spread through his abdomen as he recalled her soft skin, and lush curves. The feel of her breast in his palm. He wanted Penny. There was no denying his body's reaction. Sheldon was appalled. How did he rid himself of this?

XTBBTX

Penny sat on her couch and watched Thor destroy the Rainbow Bridge. Poor Jane, cut off from the man she loved through no fault of her own. At least there was a reason, though. Some excuse for why she couldn't see him again.

Penny swiped at a stray tear trying to roll down her cheek. Six days ago Sheldon had asked her to stay away. She had no idea why. He wouldn't speak to her. He avoided her. He hadn't come in for his burger on Tuesday. He didn't even let her walk Barry anymore, opting instead to take the puppy to work with him. Penny had asked Leonard, Raj, even Howard. None of them knew what was going on. Last Saturday Sheldon had been in the laundry room like always. The moment she walked in he began a prepared speech.

He did not think they made compatible friends. He did not have time to be dragged into her "frivolity" anymore. He was on a quest for a Nobel and she did nothing but distract him from his work with her "impetuousness". He was going to renew his friendship with Amy and there was only room in his life for one female influence.

Penny had felt her heart breaking. She had cried when she realized there was no bazinga. She had tried to talk to him, but her words fell on deaf ears. Even when she had begged him not to do this, he had simply turned away and resumed folding his clothes. Slowly she stood and put away the bottle of wine she had bought, but still hadn't opened. Getting drunk wasn't going to do anything but make her feel worse.

Tonight she had been coming home from work when she ran into him walking Amy out of the building. It took all she had not to cry in front of them. Sheldon had stared over her head. Amy had greeted her civilly and Penny had nodded. Then she had hurried up the steps, heart sore and tired. Once she was inside, she called her friend Gail and told her she had thought about it. She was interested in having a roommate. It was time to put this behind her. Sheldon didn't want or need her in his life.

A knock on her door made her heart leap. Only it wasn't repeated, and no one called her name. Penny walked over wearily and opened it up. She was surprised to see Howard and Raj.

"Hey," she said, looking around the hallway.

Howard grimaced. "Just us. We just wanted to, …well, see how you were." Raj nodded and gave her a small smile. Penny smiled back.

"Oh. Well, I'm okay. You know me, work, auditions, been kind of busy," she said with a shrug.

Howard nodded and looked down at the floor. "Umm, listen, Sheldon still won't talk and we have no idea what happened, but we miss you. You were our friend too, right?"

Penny got teary eyed and nodded. "Of course, Howard. And I miss you guys, too. But I can't come over. He made that perfectly clear."

Howard opened his mouth but before he could say anything the door opened and Sheldon appeared in the hallway with his laundry basket. He froze and dropped his eyes to the floor. Howard glared at him for a second before turning back to Penny.

"Raj and I are going to a new bar across town. Want to come?"

Penny saw the censure on Sheldon's face, the obvious disapproval. Her stubbornness rose up in full force. "Sure. Let me just get ready. I won't be long. You can wait on my sofa if you want."

Howard and Raj smiled widely and stepped past her. Penny closed the door and leaned against it for a moment. Then she walked back to her bathroom to get dressed. What the heck was she doing?

XTBBTX

Sheldon stared at the closed door for two full minutes before slowly walking down the stairs. He was already 3 minutes behind schedule. He wanted to walk back up to the fourth floor and tell her she shouldn't go to a club with Wolowitz. He wanted to erase the hurt that he had seen in her eyes when she looked at him. He paused on the second floor and leaned against the wall. He hadn't anticipated how deeply he would miss her. He hadn't realized how painful it would be to know she was just across the hall, separated from him by more than distance. It wasn't just him either. Every time Barry heard her in the hallway, he would whimper and paw at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Sheldon sat at his desk and stared at the screen in front of him. He couldn't focus on his work. Nothing he did could get her out of his mind. It didn't help that Howard, Raj and Leonard did nothing but talk about her. On Saturday she had gone out drinking with Howard and Raj. They spent all morning during paintball talking about how much fun they had. Penny had beaten them both at pool. She had danced with them both and they had spent 3 hours just hanging out.

Thursday afternoon Leonard had asked Penny to join him, Howard and Bernadette for a movie. All through lunch on Friday he had listened to Leonard and Howard talk about how much Penny and Bernadette had enjoyed the movie, and the way the four of them had stopped for coffee and pie afterwards.

Tuesday the guys went to the Cheesecake Factory. He chose not to join them. When they came to the apartment afterwards, they had spent the evening talking about how nice it was to spend time with Penny again. He hid in his room, but he heard every word they said.

Tonight was comic books and Halo. At lunch Howard and Leonard had been reminiscing about all the times Penny played with them. Finally he could take no more. He had left the table halfway through his beefaroni and came back here to his office. Sheldon closed his laptop, knowing he would get no work done. He glanced at Barry, who was sleeping in in a sunbeam under the window. It had been almost three weeks and if anything he missed her more than ever.

A sharp rap on his door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in."

Leonard, Raj and Howard stepped in and closed the door. "Sheldon, we want to know what is going on with you. We're tired of this. You hurt Penny. You cut her out with no warning, no excuse. She wasn't just your friend, you know. You're actions almost lost us a friend too," Leonard said sternly.

Sheldon stood and walked over to a white board. "It is none of your concern, but if you must know, Penny and I are not compatible friends."

Howard scoffed. "What?! You're mother should have had you tested a second time, because you are _definitely_ insane! Penny is the only friend you had that could deal with you! We're your friends and for the most part, we like you, but she _understood. _She got you. She was the one who went out of her way for you! Not compatible? Sheldon, she was your perfect friend!"

Sheldon kept his back to them, and shook his head. He wanted them to go. He needed to be alone. He would find a solution to this. He had to.

Leonard threw his hands in the air. "Why? What aren't you compatible then? Tell us, Sheldon! Help us understand!"

"Because I love her!"

The sudden silence was deafening.

Sheldon turned slowly to face them. Leonard and Howard were staring at him in shock. Raj looked thoughtful. "You…love…Penny?" Leonard repeated softly.

Sheldon hung his hands by his side. He barely nodded. "I do."

Howard looked at him perplexedly. "Wait, that makes no sense. You love Penny, so you push her away?"

"Actually it makes perfect sense," Raj said, "from his incredibly stupid point of view."

Sheldon glared at Raj. "Excuse me? You have no idea…""Yes," Raj said. "I do. You have devoted your life to science to the exclusion of anything that actually matters. You fill your days with theories, and the rest of your time with comics, sci-fi and schedules. You leave no room for anyone or anything that could matter. You keep a wall between you and the rest of the world because you think it will make you better. It doesn't. It makes you weaker. There are hundreds upon hundreds of Nobel winners who managed to win while also maintaining a family or relationship. By cutting yourself off, you deny happiness not just to you, Sheldon. You deny it to Penny also. Is your Nobel worth her pain? Does it mean more to you than Penny does? If you answer yes, then you don't really love her. If no, why are you punishing her?" Raj shook his head sadly and then walked out of the office.

"Well," Howard said with a small grin. "I guess there's nothing I can add to that. I just hope you wake up before you lose out completely, Sheldon. Penny cares about you. I don't know if she loves you, but if there was ever anyone who could, it would be her." He shrugged and followed Raj out.

Leonard stared at Sheldon for a long time. "Why her, Sheldon? Why do you love Penny?"

Sheldon sighed. "Did you chose to care for Penny? Was it a conscious choice on your part?" Leonard frowned and shook his head. "Then what makes you think I had that option? What makes you think I chose her intentionally?"

After a few more minutes Leonard's shoulders slumped. "I can't be happy about this, Sheldon. But I can understand. I think Raj is right though, as much as I hate to admit it. If there was ever anyone perfect for you, it would be her." Leonard took a deep breath and turned to leave.

"Leonard?" Sheldon's voice was barely above a whisper. "I don't know what to do."

Leonard smiled at him with compassion. "Welcome to life, Sheldon."

XTBBTX

She trudged down the last couple of stairs trying to maintain her grip on the large box. She heard the door open and called out quickly. "Hold that door, please!" Before she could move, the box was taken from her and she found herself facing Sheldon. Leonard, Raj and Howard were standing behind him. Barry yipped at her and jumped up to place his paws on her calf. Sheldon's eyes were wide and confused.

"Penny, what is this?" he asked cautiously.

She almost told him that it was none of his business, but she was just too damn tired. At least he was speaking to her. "Clothes," she said softly. "I've got to get them to my car."

Sheldon gasped in shock. Penny looked away. If he started in on her again, she would lose it. "Clothes? Why do you have clothes in a box?"

Penny took it back from him. "Because I have to take them to Union Street ."

Leonard frowned. "You're …moving?"

Penny shrugged and looked at the guys. "Yeah. I have a friend who needs a roommate. Rent will be a lot cheaper, and it's close to work. I can walk."

Sheldon pushed past and hurried up the stairs. Everyone was silent for several seconds.

"Penny?" Jaws dropped as Raj stepped forward. "Do you want some help?" he asked quietly. Penny smiled softly and set the box down. .

"_Now_ you talk?" Penny smiled at him fondly. "I'm not good with goodbyes," she said gently. "So, I'll just say thanks and that I'll see you guys around, okay?" She drew Raj forward and hugged him tight. Then she hugged Leonard and Howard, and even bent to pet Barry too. She snatched up the box and hurried out the door.

The three men stood there for a long moment, before finally making their way upstairs. Sheldon was in his room, and no amount of knocking would draw him out.


	6. Chapter 6

On Tuesday he was with the others at their regular table. Penny took a deep breath and pasted on a bright smile as fake as Nicki Minaj's hair color. Leonard, Howard and Raj greeted her sweetly. Sheldon only stared. His only words were his order and a reminder that he wanted his bacon, cheese and barbecue sauce on the side. Penny avoided the table until they were ready to leave. She didn't even ask if they wanted refills.

On Thursday Raj sent her a text asking if she wanted to go dancing with them. She accepted, glad they hadn't decided to give up on her. When she got to the club, she was shocked to see Sheldon with them. He sat at the table sipping his diet virgin cuba libres. Penny only managed to stay two hours before she claimed a very real headache and left.

On Sunday, Leonard invited her over for dinner with everyone. Luckily she had work, so she didn't have to lie. Her heart was broken. It wasn't going to heal up if she kept running into Sheldon. Truthfully she wasn't sure it was going to heal at all, but she couldn't keep wishing for something that was never going to happen.

XTBBTX

Sheldon watched her leave work. She was chatting with a brunette, laughing at some story the other girl was telling her. Barry tugged on his leash, but Sheldon just drew them further into the shadow of the trees that lined the street. He had been coming here every night for over a month, watching, trying to muster his courage. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. She probably had a date. He took out his phone and snapped a picture as she turned to look down the street.

Tomorrow he would begin his campaign.

XTBBTX

Penny was painting her toe nails when the doorbell rung. Gail was at work, so with a sigh she stood and hobbled over to the door. She peered out to see a huge bouquet of flowers. She smirked. Trust Kenny to send something so untraditional. She opened the door and smiled at the kid barely out of his teens. She signed for the stargazer lilies and blue irises and placed them on the table while she searched for a vase. She didn't bother with the card, knowing already who had sent them.

When Gail came home she gushed over them. Until she read the card. "Uh, Penny? These are for you."

Penny took the card and read it. The words left her surprised.

_Once upon a time there was a queen._

_She was strong and beautiful and kind._

_This queen had no idea of her worth._

_And neither did the ogre who lived nearby._

_He feared her, because he did not know her._

_He thought the queen would be his demise._

_If only he had trusted the blonde beauty._

Penny frowned and flipped the card over. There was no signature. She searched the flowers but there was no other clue as to who had sent them. Penny touched a delicate petal gingerly. They were beautiful.

XTBBTX

On Thursday Penny was surprised to see the guys walk in. After she had moved she had begun taking Tuesdays off. She was taking a writing course at the community center and she deliberately signed up for the Tuesday/Friday classes as a way to avoid Sheldon. It had been 7 weeks since she last saw any of them. She still had almost daily texts to and from Leonard and Raj, and a weekly text from Howard, but that was it.

They sat down at their old table and Penny walked over cautiously. Leonard smiled widely and Howard smirked. Raj gave her a small wave. Penny smiled at them. Sheldon waited patiently until she looked at him.

"Hello, Penny. It is Anything Can Happen Thursday, but I will have my Tuesday burger, please." Penny nodded quickly and wrote it down. She turned and took the other's orders and started to move a way. Sheldon's hand shot out and gripped her elbow.

She turned back and looked at his hand warily. "Is there something else you need, Sheldon?"

He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you would care to join me on Saturday as I walk Barry. You can see how much he has grown, and how well trained he is now."

Penny took a step back and bit her bottom lip. "I do not think that would be a good idea."

Sheldon watched her face carefully. "Please think about it. We will be at the park at noon."

Penny spun and hurried away. Every time she stopped by their table, whether to bring their food, refills or check, Sheldon would always stop what he was doing and watch her closely. By the time they left Penny was a bundle of raw nerves. Dammit. Even after almost two months, she stilled hurt so much inside at the very sight of him.

XTBBTX

She couldn't sleep, so she pulled up her face book account. One message. Penny frowned. It was a message from someone not on her friend's list. With her privacy settings how had someone she didn't know sent her a PM?

_The ogre had a plan. It wasn't a very good plan._

_He would run her off. If he chased her away, then _

_he could have peace. But peace was not what he got._

_He was tormented by her absence. The sun was _

_angry with him and refused to shine. The villagers _

_complained day and night. He was denied peace _

_by his very heart. Every beat in his chest called out _

_her name, the warrior queen._

The name on the account used to send the message was weird. Who would name their child Iam Sorre? It rang an alarm in the back of her head, but she was too tired to work it out. She logged out without replying. It should have been creepy, she knew. But there was something about the flowers and message that seemed so sincere and sweet.

Penny flopped back in her bed. She could hear Gail and Kenny giggling as they snuck past her room. Her mind settled on Sheldon. Was she going to meet him on Saturday? She shouldn't. She couldn't. It had taken too long just to stop crying herself to sleep every night. There was no way she was going to be at the park on Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

He was standing by the entrance waiting for her. She hesitated for a few seconds before crossing the street. She was surprised by the soft smile he gave her as she drew near. Embarrassed, she looked down at Barry. He was stilling perfectly still, only the frantic wagging of his tail any indication of his excitement.

Penny stooped down and rubbed his head in greeting. "Wow, he's gotten bigger," she said with a smile.

Sheldon nodded. "He is now approximately 18 weeks old and 26 lbs."

Penny stood and fidgeted a bit. Sheldon gestured to the path and they began walking silently. Penny watched Barry sedately keep pace, with only the occasional lunge at something interesting. Finally, she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Sheldon, why did you ask me to come here, today? Why now, after all this time?"

Sheldon looked at Penny calmly. He pointed out a bench and they made their way over to it. They sat down and he secured the leash to the arm of the bench before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded sheet of paper. He turned to face her and placed it in her hand. Penny stared at him for a long moment before unfolding the paper and gasping.

_The ogre was distraught. How could he make amends?_

_How to bring back the woman who made life worthwhile?_

_How to earn her forgiveness? A gift? A deed? Some _

_grand gesture? Should he beg her? Tell her of his sorrow?_

_Could the queen ever forgive him? Could she ever look _

_past her hurt and end his torment? For tormented he was._

_By her absence, by his pride, by the need, _

_the love he held inside for her, the warrior queen._

Penny looked up at Sheldon, tears streaking down her cheeks. "Sheldon?" That one word was all she could muster. Imbedded in it was every question. Was this true? Did it mean what she hoped? Could he possibly love her as she loved him? Sheldon raised his hand to cup her cheek. His own eyes were soft and regretful. "Penny, I have been a fool. I thought my life only had room for theories and equations. I was so very wrong. My life is empty. There is a huge hole, a Penny shaped emptiness, that threatens to consume me. Please, can you ever forgive me for being so cruel and blind?"

Penny covered his hand with hers. "Sheldon, what do you want from me? What am I to you? Your friend? Your acquaintance? What?"

Sheldon leaned in and gently kissed her. Penny leaned in closer as his teeth nibbled on her bottom lip tenderly. His breath ghosted over her cheek as he whispered her name. "Penny, it has taken me three months to figure out that you are everything to me. My friend, my rival, my confidant, hopefully my lover, maybe someday my wife. Whatever label you call it, you are my everything. I love you"

Penny slid her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his neck. "Sheldon, I love you, too."

Sheldon gathered her into his lap and kissed her until they were both breathless. Only when they pulled apart to slow their pulses did they realize that Barry was whimpering. They looked down and Penny burst out laughing. Barry had wrapped the leash around their legs, getting all three of them completely tangled together.

XTBBTX

Leonard, Howard and Raj were sitting on the couch watching Battlestar Galactica and enjoying some lunch when they heard scratching at the door. Leonard moved to open it and Barry bounded in, dragging his leash behind him. Leonard looked at the pup worriedly and then stuck his head out the door. He smiled and waved the others over. Halfway up the last set of stairs stood Penny and Sheldon, arms wrapped tight around each other as they kissed.

The guys moved back to their seats and sat down. Howard pulled some turkey from his sub and tossed it to Barry. "Good dog." he said with a smile.


End file.
